


Puppet

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective! Ren, Detective! Snoke, M/M, Mention of blood, Serial Killer! Hux, Young! Snoke, a lot of blood, all that good stuff, cutting corpse, severed limbs
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: Ren迷失在寻找一个被称为Starkiller的连环杀手的路上。





	1. The Starkiller

**Author's Note:**

> This shitty serial killer AU contains descriptions of blood, some violence, and it may be a little disturbing/有血腥描写，可能会引起不适。

Hux起身，无声地穿过铺了地毯光线昏暗的客厅，鼻翼翕动，平息着自己狂飙的肾上腺素。他来到窗前，外面天已经全黑了，落了一层灰的路灯发出微弱的鹅黄色光，徒劳地想要照亮远处的房子，结果只有细细一缕堪堪到达了它的目的地。

城市近郊真的是个不错的驻扎地，Hux想，没有人会在这个时候经过自己的门前。他甚至不需要给落地窗安装窗帘。脱下自己被血污沾湿的黑色皮手套，用指尖拎着它们甩进了巨大鱼缸脚下的塑料桶里，他向前一步，眼神平稳，跟着挡在窗前底部装着几盏蓝色小灯的鱼缸里每条鱼的行动轨迹移动。摆在窗前深深的鱼缸提供了一些隐私，虽然Hux的房子几乎完全与主路隔离，高高的树木藏起了他的两层小别墅，他试过，站在路边，只能看到透出的淡淡灯光和隐约泛着银光的大门把手，但他喜欢被水包围的感觉。当面前有水的时候，他感到放心。

透过他黄色透明的眼镜片，恒温水箱里的热带鱼摇动起它们荧光的尾巴。深夜，水已经停止了循环，安装在水缸底部的灯发出幽蓝的光线，在清澈的水中折射出无穷条细细的的蓝色波纹。整个鱼缸看起来像另一个世界，一个世外桃源，和在平日阳光下的样子完全不同。外面的世界现在只是一个模糊的影子，随着他不断地望进那些引诱人的蓝色阴影而褪色。他总是喜欢看水的波动，水流淌时的变化，小小的褶皱向着不同的方向扩散；还有下雨时，圆溜溜的雨滴打碎了不断扩张的小池塘那完美，平静的表面。这个爱好可以追溯回Hux早期的学院生活，那时他会一个人静静坐在后院的池塘边，一动不动呆几小时，就为了看鱼儿们追逐每一片树叶在阳光下的倒影。

真迷人，他想道，这些小东西，根本不知道自己和什么人分享同一套房间，它们没有恐惧，每天愉快地游来游去，炫耀地摆动自己花哨的尾巴。不像Hux的牺牲品们。

他留在身后铺着厚厚塑料布地板上的早已停止了呼吸的尸体现在开始变得冰冷，僵硬。他讨厌这些人总是在挣扎，把血污弄得到处都是，他们愚蠢的脸上布满了惊恐，眼睛瞪得大大的，发黄的嘴角不协调地抽搐，一句句不成调的祈祷从嘴里溢出，恳求他停手。

叹口气，Hux转身，拿起桌边的白色胶皮手套和桌脚扁扁的黑色皮匣，慢慢向客厅走去。

扫把星，学院里Hux的同学们叫他。这几个家伙早已不再拥有呼吸的权力，大概埋葬在郊外的某个无名公墓里，和叫花子以及罪犯发臭的遗骸挤在一起。他们走了运，作为Starkiller的第一批牺牲品，享受着无痛的死亡，仅仅被切断主动脉放干了血，不像现在他使用的方法，多个不致命的小创伤，慢慢折磨他们直到生命从他们的身体中流逝得干干净净。真可惜，第一批在最有趣的部分开始之前，就永远阖上了眼。

双手插在一丝不苟的西裤口袋里，Hux站在那儿，欣赏自己的作品。塑料布上的身体呈现出大理石一样的颜色，看起来十分光滑，没有一根丑陋的浅蓝色血管从皮肤底部透出，也没有一丁点不小心迸溅到表皮上的红棕色血迹。他安详地闭着眼，平躺在地上，双手交叠放在剃干净毛的胸前，一条整齐的伤口装点在下腹部，浓郁的鲜花从他洁白的身体里长出，将裂口轻微撑开，内脏滋养着精致而又脆弱的花朵。真高兴看到这些人死了以后对自然会有更多的贡献，比你活着的时候有用多了，Hux心想，至少我的努力没有白费。

Hux认为自己所做的是好事 ，改变世界，在某种程度上。一个反传统者，他这么定义自己。

一件剪裁精致的白衬衫，专门为了衬托他纤细修长的身材，他优雅的骨骼结构，和他火焰般的红发，松松地穿在身上，由于之前的“运动”，顶端几颗扣子已经被解开。事实上，Hux对于自己的身型相当满意，他看起来很无辜，甚至友好，不那么危险，接近猎物时的又一个优势。他们都太轻信了，多么无趣，这让Hux无法给自己找到挑战，心烦意乱，而因此随着时间的推移，他很快感到了无聊。

他曾经尽力工作，踩过他所有的同学，攀上成功的高峰， 最终，他是唯一一个仍然屹立的。Hux一直相信自己可以达到任何自己想要的高度，跻身上流社会，沐浴在凯旋的光辉里，像一个成功商人那样散发着光芒。可是现在他在这儿，为社会中的一席之地而挣扎，在自己所剩无几的知识里拾荒，想要让自己变得伟大。平凡，一个人生命中最致命的疾病，而残忍的是，你不总能改变它。你的能力阻碍了你，道德标准约束着你，法律捆绑着你。所有束缚都绑在Hux身上，或许应该是，曾经绑在他身上。五年前，在他终于受够了父亲的喋喋不休，同事的愚昧，和生活的乏味后，他挣脱了这些束缚。

不可否认的，那些事情太令人痛苦了，这就是为什么Hux会在这么个地方，便宜的郊区住宅，大约是一千年前粉刷过的墙面在他每次关门时嘎嘣作响，威胁要一片片剥落下来。其实他当年的行为更像是离家出走，简直像个情绪化的青少年。他没有工作，也没什么朋友，更没有钱，没地方住。尽管如此，他还是坚持下来了，现在每月都有一笔相当丰厚的进账，足以维持他还房贷和享受生活。看起来Hux应该对现状感到满意，可他讨厌承认自己的生活的确有什么地方不对，他不希望听起来不知足，五年前的自己一定会放弃当时拥有的一切来换取现在这样，令人安心，冷静的半隐居生活。他本应该愉快地接受，但是他不能，有什么不对，Hux无法否认，他小小的副业正在慢慢失去它的魅力，而从中获得的成就感也日渐消退，他深知自己很快会对现在意味着一切的东西失去兴趣。

然而。

捡起地上防水布裹着的浸满污血的布片，Hux小心翼翼地把它叠好。地下室有一个不锈钢制成的巨大铁桶，火棉摆在旁边；那儿还有一个塑料缸，以防他需要用一些酸性更强的东西；他甚至有一瓶液氮静静躺在楼梯下。

Hux总是有办法。

他有一个“尾巴”。大概四个月之前，脖子后面汗毛倒竖的感觉时不时涌现。最开始这让人很不习惯，但很快他发现，被抓到的风险让自己格外兴奋，比舔舐猎物的鲜血还令人激动，那个高大的身影追踪自己的足迹，致命却又引诱。

Kylo Ren，一个有着强硬意志力的警探，那个疤脸，用尽全力追着Hux到处跑。有趣，他好奇Ren是怎么得到那个粉色，看起来几乎可爱的横贯脸颊的疤痕，尽管不少人可能会认为那很可怕。我们的警探有不少故事，Hux能肯定，哪怕他只是有幸在几周前瞥见过一眼ren的正脸。

Kylo Ren被一圈黑暗和力量构成的光环包围，即使他自己没有意识到。

这还挺好玩的，Hux不得不说。而让游戏变得更加刺激的是，Hux找不到这个Kylo Ren的任何信息，没有社保号码，没有身份证件，没有生日，没有父母，没有地址，什么都没有。Hux并不是一个仅有有限信息获得渠道的人，他总是能取得让自己感兴趣的人的一切资料，但是这次，他碰了壁。

身后铁桶里的玩意正在变干，暗红棕色从一汪鲜红的粘稠物中显现。多美，但又烦人，Hux不喜欢清理，也不喜欢销毁所有肮脏的边角料，就像独自做饭，欣喜地处理食材并让它们变成你想要的样子，却在饭后不得不清洗所有脏盘子，花费半小时对付上等陶瓷餐具上粘腻的油污。一个洗碗机未免太过粗俗了。

他把防水布倒到右手，向左侧弯腰拎起了铁桶的把手。

和平时一样，早上七点，Hux从床上爬起来。他一直没有多少觉，自从适应了学院的生活。而且他也不是一个会享受陪伴的人，至少，大部分人的陪伴。所以，一个昂贵的咖啡机摆在客厅墙边的台面上，宽敞的露台里有一套复古铁艺椅子和一个古旧的刷着白漆的圆形木头桌。新鲜的刚修剪过草坪的清香，伴随着一丝潮湿泥土和木头的气息从一楼花园里升起，充满了露台。他搅了搅杯子里的奶沫，深深吸了一口气。

今晚应该开车出去，展示自己的最新艺术创作，他思考，市中心东部的画廊大概是最完美的地方。下定决心，他转身走进了现在明亮的客厅。

他需要找出这个Kylo Ren到底是什么人。


	2. The Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of a young, strong, good-looking, and quite righteous Snoke...So...Im gonna indulge myself..../年轻正义的Snoke...我可能疯了（在我心里是北欧长相

Ren仔细观察那条断臂，没有指纹，没有毛发，连一丝纤维都没有。老样子。从口袋里拿出他的迷你放大镜，Ren凑近了使劲看。有一系列的针孔点缀在整齐切割的苍白手臂上。

这些小点看起来像一个句子，但他看不懂是什么意思，好像是法语？Kylo从来没认真听过他父母强行逼他上的法语课，也早已忘记当时为了应付考试而背诵的单词。

“嘿，Mitaka！你过来看看这个！”  
房间另一端一个留着黑色短发的年轻人小跑过来，姿势好像在躲避面前根本不存在的小小的水坑。“马上！”他紧张地喊。

Mitaka是在Kylo手下工作的实习生，有着极强的调查能力的同时，又特别害羞，只要有多于三个的人站在面前他就连话都说不全。Kylo挺喜欢他，只是这孩子需要提高自己的社交技巧。

结果Mitaka也不会说法语。

Ren将记录案情的文件夹顺手扔到办公桌上。这间房间没有窗户，一块布满潦草字迹的白板杵在右手墙边，紧挨着大门，一把由廉价回收材料制成的椅子放在桌子旁边，Ren一屁股坐进过小过矮的位子里，削薄的木板吱吱作响。

“这次运气怎样？”高大结实的金发男人走进来，蓝灰色眼睛定定地望着桌边单手撑头的Kylo。  
“Nah，working my ass off and found nothing.”Kylo冷笑，然后突然想起那些针孔，“等等，我们的确发现了些东西，那条胳膊上有句话。”  
“说了什么？”  
“我不知道，看起来是法语。”  
“嗯哼...”男人微笑。  
“闭嘴，Snoke，我知道你的法语棒极了。”  
“对，好，行了，我会帮忙的。”Snoke解开自己昂贵的灰色暗纹西装三件套的扣子，伸手拿起文件，“Starkiller的案子，已经调查相当久了，四个月？”  
“是的，这比我最开始想象的要复杂。”Ren叹气，“我从来没有参与过需要这么长时间调查的案子。”  
“摄像头从没拍到过他？”Snoke难以置信地问。  
“Nope，他一定是个老手，避开了所有摄像头的捕捉。”  
“也没有发现他使用的任何交通工具？车？”  
“这就是最奇怪的地方，我们还没有研究出来到底是怎么回事。”  
“停在灌木丛里？”  
“不，那样会在轮胎缝隙里留下泥土，我们一定会发现的。”

地方警局最初想要让Starkiller的案子保持隐蔽，以免引起恐慌，但是事情很快变得不可控制，流言蜚语的扩散速度不可低估，逼得他们只好向总局寻求帮助，而这就是为什么Ren在这儿，扯着自己浓密的黑发使劲回忆十几岁时上过的法语课。

“嗯...让我们来看，Noël...他祝我们圣诞快乐？”Snoke挑眉，“上面写着，‘祝你们过一个愉快的圣诞’。”

今天已经十二号了，Ren意识到。操，他几乎忘光了。幸好在那次事故之后自己早和父母断绝了联系。他讨厌礼物送来送去，就像一个接受和递出无用小玩意的无尽循环。曾经有人告诉他，过分的实用主义对人没有好处，好吧，不过管他呢。

“Rey怎么样？”Snoke问。  
“umm...她好极了。我猜我们都是离开了父母会过得更好的人。”Ren耸肩。  
“我猜你们是这样。”Snoke拍拍他的肩膀，转身走到办公桌另一边的椅子上坐下，手里还拿着档案夹。

孩提时代，Kylo就很反复无常，经常忍不住大发脾气，摔砸东西。不稳定，照医生的话说。他总是会被带着些许黑暗色彩的事物吸引，破碎的酒杯，缓缓滴下的鲜血，对破坏的欲望。连环杀手。不幸的是，或者足够幸运，他在大学遇到了一个，那人曾经拿Rey的性命来威胁他，不知道自己是怎么做到的，大概是纯粹的肾上腺素，混合一点失去Rey，这个自己认识了一辈子（坦诚地讲，一辈子对他这个年轻人来说只是相当短的一段时间），生命中唯一重要的人的恐惧，Kylo成功把他打昏，送进了监狱。

或许这解释了自己为什么会当上警察。

Ren捏了捏自己的鼻梁，Starkiller为什么要问候他？虽然那句祝福的本意可能只是给任何一个发现那条胳膊的人看，但Kylo总感觉这是特别给自己的，鉴于现在自己是调查组组长。那些单词以一个年轻，但又充满恶意的声音，带着浓重的口音，在Ren的脑袋里回响，嘲笑他。

怒火从身体里流过，他攥紧拳头。手心感到疼痛。他的耐心在逐渐流失。

操他的，你需要休息，Kylo告诉自己。

自从上周开始，他就基本上没怎么好好睡觉，Starkiller最近疯狂地丢下尸体，就最近十天，两具尸体。杀人庆祝圣诞？这家伙真是个怪人。不过嘿，如果他不是，Kylo也不可能被牵着鼻子追着这些尸体到处跑了。

六个死人，零条线索，这让人抓狂。总局希望Starkiller归案，越快越好。整个调查小组被压榨的不成样子，每个人没头苍蝇一样嗡嗡乱跑，从Kylo的角度来看，他们事倍功半。总局那群油腻的办公室白痴只知道给他们调查人员施压，根本不了解办案的程序和技巧，然而每次汇报，挨骂的却是他们这些跑断腿的。

“想要去喝一杯吗？”于是，他问Snoke。  
“当然。”金发男人起身，扣上了西服最上面的一颗扣子。

城市另一端的阿文丁山酒吧是Kylo的最爱。人不多，酒调的好，价格合理，没有吵闹的音乐和疯狂的人群。暖黄色的灯光营造出温暖舒适的气氛，角落座位旁有一棵半身高的植物，提供充足的隐私空间。

他和Snoke站在门厅里，几乎要挡住整个酒吧的光线，两人俩体型差不多，Snoke甚至比Kylo还高几公分，都西装革履：Kylo一身黑，系着黑色的细领带，外套也是黑色的风衣，脚下踩着黑色短皮靴，微卷的长发系在脑后；Snoke还是套着自己新买的银灰色套装，丝毫不受十二月的寒冷侵袭。Kylo一进来就后悔了，他和Snoke站在一起过于抢眼，全酒吧还清醒的人基本都看了他们几眼，他在好奇的目光下抿紧了嘴，一副严肃的样子。他不喜欢别人看他脸上的疤；Snoke呢，他就喜欢别人的关注，现在蓝眼睛正在和对面的家伙眉目传情。

“放轻松。“Snoke轻轻用胳膊肘顶他，“他们不会吃了你的。”

Kylo赶快转身走到墙边坐下，几束愚蠢的目光跟着他，黏在他的背上。他不自在地耸耸肩。

“所以在那之后，你就离开了？”  
“是，差不多是这样。”

Kylo从来没和别人讲起过大学时那起事故，但Snoke看起来是个足够好的聆听者，也是一个朋友。他们认识三年了。Snoke是唯一一个可以理解Ren的冲动和暴力倾向的人。而且他嘴巴很紧。

“为什么我在全国的系统里都查不到这些信息？”  
“我姥爷。他是个...这么说吧，朋友很多的人。”吞下一口啤酒，Kylo接着说，“这是我仅能透露的东西了，因为不小心让你人间蒸发会是一个糟糕的错误。”他挤眼。他有点喝多了。

Snoke会意地笑了，明亮的眼睛下方有细细的皱纹。他真是一个好看的人，Kylo心想，他有时甚至嫉妒他，因为Snoke那么聪明，勤奋，在合适的时机狠得下心，而且，他非常善于社交。

现在，他自己肯定也笑了。Snoke一脸不可置信地看着他。

别人认为他和Snoke有“一腿”。

呼吸困难，他醒了过来。床边的钟表显示已经九点了，窗外才刚有一点亮光。Kylo感觉自己胳膊麻木，他趴着睡了太久。随着自己起身，宿醉的头痛也紧跟着钻上后脑。

和过去的四个月一样，第一个窜进脑子里的单词就是Starkiller。

一屁股砸进办公室椅子里，Kylo不自觉挠了挠手背上一块干痒的浅色疤痕，这块地方随着天气的转冷变得越来越难受。他从Starkiller留下的那些残忍，近乎称得上美丽的画面里仍然发掘不出任何有价值的线索。从身体内部升起的一股痉挛浮上表面。已经快五年了，距离自己刚成为警探的第一起案子，但那种冲动仍然驱驶着他，当时留在他背上，手上和脸上的伤疤也无时无刻不在提醒着他。

最近四个月已经让人感觉像一辈子，结果转来转去，他发现原来自己以为有用的线索，全被证明是假的，伪造的。这个Starkiller，相当专业，绕得警察团团转。不可否认的，Kylo被惹恼了，但当看到一幕幕有着外科手术般精准切割和花费大把时间精心装点的罪案现场，Kylo不得不承认，自己愈发被这个家伙吸引。

他再一次打开了档案。

有什么不对。

“那些车。”他自言自语。  
所有东西“咔”的一声归位了。

“什么？”不知道是什么时候进来的Snoke在桌子对面疑惑地问。  
“这上面写，无法找到其驾驶车辆，这已经是在假设他只有一辆车的前提下。但其实不是一辆车。”  
“你是说他每次都租车？”  
“可能。”Kylo耸肩，然后重新打开文件夹，“你看这儿有一辆深蓝色的轿车停在马路拐角，”他向后翻页，显示出另一张监控照片，“而这儿有一辆银灰色的。它们的窗户都是偏深色的，车型类似，四驱豪华车。或许有人会说这是巧合，但这么多次？在我看来就是预谋。”

“Sir！”Mitaka冲进办公室，连门也不敲，面露慌张神色。他很快注意到了Snoke的存在，慌张变成了尴尬。  
“Yes？”  
“又...又有一个。”  
“有一个什么？”  
“尸体。”


	3. The Note

这次和以前都不一样，奇怪，甚至。Starkiller留下了一张纸条。纸条包裹在一个牛皮纸颜色的塑料信封里，静静躺在受害者尸体的腹底，高饱和度的艳红色玫瑰花从压在信封上面沾血的泥土中长出，荆棘刺进已经僵硬的尸体厚厚的脂肪层，在他们试着取出枝干时折断，和苍白的皮囊合为一体。长方形的纸上整齐典雅的字体看起来出自那种只在电影里出现过的古董打字机，Kylo说不上来这种东西现在市面上还能不能搞到。

这是纯粹的疯狂。

稀有的古董打字机？这种东西的销售记录简直太容易查到了。

Kylo Ren，上面写道，我格外享受你的陪伴，希望你玩得开心。

他皱眉，将鼻子凑近信封，嗅了嗅。有一股叫不出名字的气味，不难闻，只是...很奇怪。那气味好像开启了他记忆的匣子：他看见自己独自躺在杂乱的廉价公寓的床上，头枕在举起的胳膊上。天花板上一块翘起的墙皮在日光下投射出长长的影子，迎着光线，他能看到一粒粒灰尘在房间里旋转的路线，空气闻起来像超市里促销的消毒水和潮湿尘土的混合，还带着一丝淡淡的男士清新须后水的薄荷味。远处传来六十年代风格的摇滚乐，隔着许多层墙壁，歌手吟唱的歌词早已模糊不清，仿佛唱机是放置在水下，而伴奏中主导的旋律依稀可辨。Milicent跳上床来，拱到Kylo腰边，蜷成一个球，尾巴懒散地围在身体一侧。他把手从脑袋底下抽出，抓起床边椅子上的信封，伸展自己长长的手臂，将它举到正上方。光线透过轻薄的信纸，勾勒出里面纸片的轮廓。他缓缓撕开封口：我和Han都很想念你，回来一次，好吗？就一小会？

“嘿？你还在吗？”Snoke疑惑的表情突然出现在Kylo的目视范围内。  
“...嗯。”他眨眨眼，鼻子里仍充斥着潮湿的薄荷气息。  
“你还好吧？”  
“没什么，我走神了。”小心地将信封装进证物袋，他转身向外走去。

这是一间开在市中心东部的画廊，常年展出印象派，后现代风格和抽象流派的艺术作品，大部分是画作，也有小部分的雕塑作品，虽然并不广为人知，但画廊有相当一批忠实访客，每月都会有不少捐款打入画廊的账户。画廊占据一座上世纪风格建筑的一二两层，大门入口处铺着昂贵的波斯地毯，大理石地板镶在小巧精致的门廊里。推开又一道包金的门，才进入了正式展厅。和豪华的门廊相比，展厅内部显得有些简陋，普通的博物馆通用木地板，颜色单一的墙壁，千篇一律的雕花画框，画作倒是凸显了出来。

警局的天花板灰灰沉沉的，不过这里没有墙皮翘起来。办公室里的日光灯发出明亮的光，案件卷宗外侧的牛皮纸夹称得苍白的合成板材桌面更加沉闷。不论怎么分散自己的注意力，Kylo的思绪总是飘回那个现在静静躺在证物室的信封，那句话。

为什么Starkiller要冒着暴露自己的风险做一件...毫无意义的事？

Kylo逃出自己没有窗户的办公室，站到走廊里投射进黯淡阳光的窗前。只穿一件黑色毛衫和深灰色西装裤，他缩了缩脖子，凉意渗透他的皮肤，虽然空调不如屋里那么暖和，但他很乐意摆脱那间仿若与世隔绝的明亮盒子。他终于了解为什么警局的家伙们把那间屋子叫做“欢乐屋”了，没有一丝阴影，就好像在里面呆得太久就会被吸收进那里无尽的光明中去了。窗外有一只禽鸟飞过，翼展相当大，隔着玻璃Kylo都几乎能感觉到随着它振翅而波动的气流。

或许Stakiller是个疯子，就像他们说的一样。或许...他是故意这么做的。

他知道，只要Starkiller一归案，上面就会迫不及待地给他安排死刑，即使如此受人瞩目的案件，总局也总有人敢跳过程序。畏罪自杀，这是最有可能的结果。

他不想让Starkiller死，他想研究他。之前那个，水牛，不过是一个粗俗的嗜血者罢了，这一位和他没有任何相似之处，Starkiller更精致，不止一点的谨慎小心，而且很明显对艺术有着很高的鉴赏水平。

那是Kylo杀的第一个人。臭名昭著的水牛，地下室里塞满了小孩的人头的变态。Kylo告诉心理医生他并不是寻找机会想要去杀他。不，我不是为杀而杀。是的，他手里有枪，我必须防卫。他撒谎了。完美的谎言，他几乎相信了自己，多好笑啊。需要去夺取一条生命的欲望在那时不可思议的迫切，一个释放口，他必须付诸行动，否则自己会用一辈子的时间去后悔，好奇一个活生生的人的生命缓慢在自己手掌下流失的感觉。

这就是他脸上伤疤的来由。水牛比他看起来要难制服，他走运了，昏暗的地下室地上有一把剪刀。Kylo不记得感受到疼痛，本能让他低头，躲过了冲着眼睛来的那一刀，并不锋利的刀刃嵌进脸颊，随之而来的是潮湿温暖的触感，他记得自己眨眼睛，红色模糊了视线，他记得自己把枪塞进水牛一动不动微凉的手掌里，小心地擦掉枪管上不该出现的Rey的指纹。

死因是颈椎断裂和其引起的窒息。Kylo被诊断为PTSD。

“Benjamin！你能不能教我射击？”Rey穿着她标志性的一身灰，跳进客厅。  
“你怎么总想学这些玩意？”Kylo笑道。  
“我喜欢这些，击剑，搏击--“Rey板着手指。  
“咱们什么时候开始？”  
Rey给了他一个嘴角咧到耳根的笑容。

Kylo叹气，自己已经很久没有时间坐下来和Rey聊天了。他想她。

证物室的照明和记忆中一样，昏昏沉沉，想要在这里看清东西，除非你是漫画里加强过视力的英雄。指尖捏着透明塑料证物带，Kylo安静地穿过走廊，钻回自己的欢乐屋。

在明亮的灯光下，Starkiller的信看起来十分细腻，墨水印记清晰，想必打字机一定保养得非常好。Kylo戴着胶皮手套将信纸转来转去，纸面上的暗纹随着灯光角度的变化展现出不同的形状。Kylo眼神追随光影看得出神。

Vader坐在自己对面的摇椅上，怀里抱着只有三个月大的Milicent，半眯着眼小憩，融化的黄油和烤鸡的香味飘进灯光柔和的客厅，Ben满足地深深吸气，唾液止不住地分泌出来。

“你知道当年我和你姥姥总是写信，”Vader睁眼，目光迷离，仿佛刚刚从一段美好的往事中回到现实，“那台打字机，就是最早投入市场的一批精品，漂亮极了！上面有手工镌刻的花纹，打起字来键盘响声清脆得紧呐！我为了给它配上最好的暗花信纸，省吃俭用才攒下来几张......”

Kylo猛地站起身，Vader有一台那样的打字机。他记得自己翻看姥爷收集的一摞摞信纸和上面娟秀的字体，那是很多年以前了，脑海中的画面早已虚化，只剩下一些模糊的色块，但他清楚地知道那台打字机就躺在Leia家的地下室。

耳边突突作响的心跳让他不由自主地攥紧了拳头，一种类似于痉挛的感觉从腹部升起。笔迹专家大概正在拿着放大镜分析这封信的字体，过不了多久就会追到它的源头，甚至Starkiller本人。而Kylo现在有一个机会，抓住Starkiller的机会，只要他...回家。

不，不行。他只会给身边的人带来危险，他不能回家。他不能保护所有人。

他只是不敢面对所有人。

可是那封信就那么躺在桌面上，好像是Starkiller本人，召唤着他，Kylo不甘心到手的线索鸡飞蛋打，而且让他不愿意承认的更深一层的原因是，他想见见这个所谓的疯子，变态。

你是个成年人了，别做个懦夫！Kylo咬牙。

好吧。

是时候去叙叙旧了。


	4. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于见面了！

捡起今天的报纸，Hux转身，穿过干枯、剪得短短的草坪，在门廊的石台阶上坐下，盘起腿。

Starkiller的第七个受害者？

一打开报纸，醒目的头条新闻便映入眼帘，他不可抑制地抬了抬嘴角。将牙齿埋进新鲜出炉的牛角包，融化的黄油味道冲入口腔。他闭上眼睛，让草坪上的湿润气息和晒得脆脆的干枯树叶的特殊味道涌入鼻腔。

远处传来汽车引擎发动的声音，涡轮运转流畅。

报纸的确再没什么有用信息了--一只猫爬得太快被困在树上，不断攀升的房价，一场将要来临的暴风雪，好莱坞明星被证实出轨......

父亲从来没有在乎过他。自从他那个在不祥的星期五夜晚，夺走了母亲生命的诞辰开始。Hux嗤笑一声，当然，自己是一个多么自私、致命的红毛啊。但是有趣的是，严格来讲，现在他的确是一个该死的杀人犯。这不就是老家伙二十五年前为他安排的人生吗？他不得不再一次感叹造化弄人。

昨晚他梦见了世界末日。到处都是火光，人们痛苦的呻吟在身后回响，有些被火焰吞噬，活活烧死，他甚至可以听到烤焦的皮肤破裂的声音。梦的最后一幕便是Kylo Ren歪斜的脸，被打的青一块紫一块，咧嘴挤出一个丑陋的笑容，他的长发在燃烧。

Hux的线人告诉他他找不到关于这个kylo Ren的信息。太古怪了。不过Hux就爱挑战。他需要，不，他一定会发现所有的一切，然后，他很乐意抹杀掉Kylo的存在。

对于晨间运动的地点，Hux小屋后面弥漫着雾气的松树林是他喜欢的去处。穿过剪得短短整齐的干枯草坪，他紧了紧厚重的大衣，向森林深处走去。清晨的空气十分寒冷，却很纯净，湿润的，带着松针的清香。地面上结了薄薄的霜，就好像成千上万个仙子被困在无数细细草叶做成的笼子里，而它们反射的微弱光线，就像是一个个小小的求救信号。

**  
“我们看到他了。“  
Starkiller出现在镜头边缘，长长的黑色卷发，戴着墨镜和口罩，一条深色牛仔裤，一双匡威鞋，黑色呢子长外套。即使穿着那么厚的衣服，他仍然看起来很瘦，修长的背影，细而直的双腿。要是不专门观察，他就是那种最会被人忽略的存在。对于一个连环杀人犯，这是相当有利的条件。

这是案发场所街对面的一家7/11门口的摄像头拍到的画面，图像的清晰度很差，经过复原仍然无法辨认面部轮廓。Kylo估计Starkiller八成戴了假发，衣服也不大可能是自己平常的装扮。

上周的家庭见面还是那么令人尴尬，Han和Leia几乎要把他绑在椅子上，榨出他这些年生活的所有细节。在父母和闻讯赶来的Luke的狂轰滥炸下，他几度想要逃跑，甚至忘了自己此行的目的。不过最终他还是带走了自己想要的信息。

其实...时隔多年再次见到家人，并没有他想象的那么糟糕。

Leia老了，虽然Kylo不愿承认，但几个长辈们都老了。他们变得迟钝，发福，头发花白，Han的身手大不如前，记忆也开始下降。还有那间时时让他回忆起Vader的卧室，他长大了，而家里的其他人渐渐老去。Kylo不会为死亡本身而忧虑，但他害怕随之而来的孤独。他一直没能找到那个对的人。

“Ren？”Snoke递给他一根烟。  
“不了，谢谢。”他拉开抽屉，抓起车钥匙，“我有点事，出去一趟。”  
“好吧。”Snoke抬眼，“你知道，别逼自己太狠。”  
Kylo朝他敬了个礼，披上外套，打开办公室的门。

这是一间不大的古董商店，安静地在城市郊区运营了很多年。木制大门上面的雕花已经由于颇为长的使用年份而变得模糊不清，原本安装的铜质门铃也锈迹斑斑。Kylo推门进去，立刻被一种令人安心的气息包围，好像阳光下晒得过久的被子，他小时候把那叫做“太阳的味道”，混合一丝木质香气，揪起人的怀旧情绪。

一位身形瘦长的红发客人站在不远处的柜台前，和老板有一句没一句地不知道在谈些什么。他一丝不苟的西装与风衣外套显然和这里古旧的气息格格不入，而那炫目的、整齐用发胶梳在脑后的红发更是引人注目。他双手随意地插在口袋里，右脚尖时不时轻轻点地，放松的站姿显得他稍有驼背，竖起的衣领里堆着一条格纹围巾。

Kylo稳步向柜台走去，两人齐齐回头，这才注意到他。红发男子的脸就和他的其它部位一样，充满了冷冽的气质，像雪松，Kylo心想。这家店的老板是一个年纪不大的矮个子，一副对所有事都毫不在意的样子。 他对着Kylo递出的身份证明推了推眼镜：  
“Ky...Kyle Ren？”  
“Kylo.”  
“哦，好的，Ky--lo探员。你想知道什么？”  
“我希望您能告诉我这台打字机最近的销售情况，”他指着样品说，“购买人姓名、联系方式之类的？”  
“这台打字机我这里总共只有十件，上个月还有个家伙问来着...”老板转过身去翻账本，红发男不停用余光瞟他。  
“Kylo Ren，”他伸手，摆摆头示意这家店铺“你常来？”  
“Hux. 我...算是吧。”Hux挤出一个笑，他看起来不善社交。Kylo十分清楚那种尴尬的感觉，于是他笑笑，决定不再烦扰这个可怜的家伙。  
“叫...Krennic！Orson Krennic，他是近一年内唯一买过这件商品的人。”Hux的目光一直跟着他。他没有在看自己的疤。  
“他有留下地址或者联系方式吗？”  
“有电话号码。”  
“你们有别的打字机吗？比这台好的？”

他推开商店大门，抱着一台比之前那台更古旧更精美的打字机，向自己的车走去。Hux急走几步跟了上来：“我或许能帮你。”  
收到Kylo不解的表情，他尴尬地笑笑：“我...算是研究古董打字机的专家了。”  
“介意和我一起去兜个风吗？”  
“完全不。”

点火，发动引擎，他们缓缓驶入公路。

“所以...探长？”Hux示意Kylo的警徽。  
“嗯哼。你呢？“  
“会计。但我的真正爱好是帮助别人摆脱困境。”红发被风吹乱，Hux挠挠头。

这个Krennic住在高级别墅区，看起来相当富裕，别墅门口的花园打理得一丝不苟，正如面前披着斗篷头发花白的家伙。  
“有什么事吗？”他瞥一眼Kylo的脸，并没有任何举动。  
Kylo看了一眼Hux，示意他别说话：“您好！我知道这样贸然上门很是唐突，但我有一样东西您一定会感兴趣。”他脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，“一台古董打字机，上面有手工雕刻的花纹，使用起来也十分流畅。因为它的主人有急事需要用钱，所以才会出此下策，托我卖掉它。“  
“您想要看看实物吗？”Hux很快跟上节奏，笑着问道。  
“好...吧。”Krennic好像刚刚决定了将自己死后火化一样，挥挥手，招呼他们进屋。

Kylo回头狡黠地笑。他发现Hux有一双祖母绿一样的眼睛。他喜欢绿色的眼睛。

Hux报以相似的微笑。

打字机摆在台面上，Krennic着迷地欣赏，双眼几乎要放出光来。Kylo趁机打量别墅内部装饰。

“多少钱？”  
“四百。”  
“二百。”  
“三百五。”Kylo漫不经心地回答，好像完全不想继续呆在这里，他看看窗外，确定Krennic能看见他在扫视后面的一排房子，“这真的是最低了。”  
“...成交！”Krennic咬牙。

回到车里，皮质座椅已经变得冰凉。  
“你花了多少钱买到那台打字机的？一百？”Hux大笑，腹部上下抽动，“天啊。”  
“现在才了解警察生活？”Kylo眨眨眼，“不然你以为我哪来的钱买车？”  
“What？！”Hux已经快喘不上气了。  
“没有啦，骗你的。其实我原来当过侦探。那活计太累，挣得又少。”他摆手，“于是我跳槽了。”

“你应该去当演员。”  
“我有社交恐惧症。”  
“Krennic不是我们要找的人？“  
“他或许是个自大狂，但他绝对不是个杀手。”  
“那你还卖打字机给他？！”  
“他想要啊。”Kylo夸张地耸肩。

Hux又笑了起来。他看起来最多三十岁。冬日的阳光洒在他满是笑意的脸上，使他显得格外年轻。

“我喜欢你的疤。它很美。”他听见Hux说。  
他没有回答。  
“抱歉。”Hux低头，玩起了自己的手指。


	5. Puppet Theatre

“我得到一条线索，没有足够的时间回局里报告...”  
“很抱歉，探员，警局有警局的规矩，我们不能单独为你而打破这些执行多年的规则。”主管双手交叠，很遗憾的样子。  
“人们在死去！无辜的人！我必须采取行动--”  
“这不正是调查组在做的工作吗，警探？而你，则是他们的领路人。我相信你们已经在尽全力了。”他微微偏头，“日安，探员。”

*

Ren的确十分有吸引力，Hux心想。就像电影里的坏蛋一样狡猾，改变自己姿态的速度太快，以至于Hux自己，在Krennic的门廊上，都惊异于Ren无与伦比的天赋。

他擦干净了地面上平躺着的男人胸膛上的血液。一条流畅的，细长的伤痕竖直穿过象牙白色的腹部。Hux拿起手边的铁丝，弯折成一个小钩状，从内部将一端紧紧缠绕在脊椎上，钩状的一端则勾住切口边缘，他收紧铁丝，使男人的整个腹部敞得大开。整个胸腔和腹腔空空如也，只有一只固定在正中央，被切割成星型的心脏。

心脏被切下的部分整齐地排列在墙角小凳上的盘子里。Hux考虑过要不要把它们吃掉，纯属出于好奇，因为他曾经十分敬仰Hannibal Lector那样优雅又狡猾的人，但他长大以后才发现，小说总归是小说，哪怕它翻拍的电影获得了奥斯卡也是一样。冬天野外的动物们比他更需要这些东西。

他本来想将它的腿截断，留下大腿上侧的皮肤，然后把它们整齐地盖住断面缝好，形成一个圆滚滚的躯干，以增加自己作品的完整性。他甚至希望能用这个家伙的骨头做一些雕刻艺术。但是仔细一想，还是免了，现在警察们咬得很紧，万一被他们灵敏的狗鼻子嗅出问题来，在Hux家里找到“被害人”的DNA，那可就有的解释了。

好吧，今天就不搞雕刻了。

脑海中出现了Ren的歪脸，他想象着自己缓慢剥掉警探头皮，暗红色血液顺着他的脸部流淌，耳边仿佛响起了自己心爱的电动骨锯的嗡嗡声。Ren眼神空洞，盯着空中一个不存在的点，脸上的疤痕优雅地皱了起来，那双丰满的嘴唇微张。

*

今早四点左右，出现了另一具尸体。一个抽了太多大麻的流浪汉意外撞进了市中心一家名叫Valerie的高级餐厅，最开始他以为自己出现了幻觉，缓过神来之后才意识到事情的严重性。警察来的时候他仍然站在门口，裤子已经半干了。受害者处于跪姿，向后斜倚着接待处的大理石柜台，胸口大开，里面除了一颗星型的心脏空空如也。受害者的指纹也被小心移除，更不会有身份证、驾照这类东西了。

百分之百是Starkiller。

“你知道了？”Snoke追上他，“里面简直是一锅粥。”他用左手揪了一把自己的半长金发，“操。”

Ren什么也没说，尽量不表现出自己的焦虑。更多无辜的人在死去，而该死的警局却好像只想着让他“听话”。他已经做好了在未来一个月里累得半死的准备。

或许没有那么无辜。

他赶到现场的时候，警官们正好确认了死者身份。这个死了的家伙，是一个被通缉的恋童癖，当年在审判前逃跑，便杳无音讯，直到今天，以这样令人难忘的型容出现在这里。

"Sir......" Mitaka跌跌撞撞冲进来，“那儿有...Starkiller留下了一封信…写明了是给你的。”

当然了，Starkiller怎么会忘了给他写信呢。

“最近过得如何？这几周我非常享受你的陪伴。我必须承认你确实是出类拔萃的追踪者，古董打字机是一个不错的突破口，好孩子，你已经非常接近了。另外，我喜欢你的样子，那道疤真是令人着迷。希望你不会介意我的这份小礼物，我尤其喜欢星星的形状。”

将象牙白色触感丝绸一般的信封放下，Ren伸手摸了摸脸上的增生组织。

信纸的背面写着一首诗：

你被欺骗  
而你却想也不想  
重新做出决定  
所有原来的英雄行径  
抛之脑后  
选择越来越少  
你知道为什么  
我们看起来都一样  
毁灭的规模  
你感到罪恶  
而知道谁该被责怪  
那是木偶剧场

这封信是手写的。

*

他拿起电话，在市中心一家有名的意大利餐馆定了座位。

“嘿，怎么了？”Ren一言不发，Hux在桌对面疑惑地看着他。、  
“没事，就是最近有点太累了。”  
“你不需要告诉我的。”红发人微笑，脸颊上挤出两个似酒窝非酒窝的小坑，“我只是以为你叫我出来是为了另一个'任务' 呢。”  
“你想去吗？”Ren猛地抬头，餐厅昏暗的灯光下，他的黑色眼睛闪着捕食者的光芒。  
“为什么不呢？”Hux就只是微笑。

夜里的公路十分空旷，吉普车的灯光照亮了远处藏蓝色的夜空，路过的公寓楼灯火通明，鹅黄色的光洒出窗口，Kylo驾驶地很平稳，车子无声地越过一个又一个十字路口，时不时会有一辆车迎面驶来，前灯仿佛地狱犬的眼睛，Kylo甚至能听到它的咆哮声。

副驾驶座上的Hux静静靠在椅背上，头偏向窗外，凝视着路边一幢幢火柴盒一样的公寓楼，沉入自己的思绪中。

Ren清了清嗓子，他清晰地感觉到Hux注意力的迅速转移。

“Starkiller...让我们先这样称呼他，留下了一封信。”他跳过了信封上同样印着自己名字的事实，“而他这个人，有个戒不掉的毛病--觊觎完美，他总是喜欢及其精致昂贵的东西：老式打字机，细得像丝绸一样的信纸，整齐的花体字迹，对了，我还没跟你说，这次我们有他的笔迹了。”  
“我希望你没有违反你们的规章条例，”Hux突然严肃起来，“我是说，告诉我这些，笔迹，信？报纸上可从来没写过这些。”  
“我相信你不会说的。”Kylo歪嘴笑了起来。  
“对于一个警探来说，你也太轻信了。”  
“反正我也会下地狱的。”他大笑，脸上的疤在阴影下显得格外扭曲。“我还没告诉你，咱们今晚就是去全城唯二两家卖那种信纸的商店碰运气的。”

Hux一时盯着Ren的侧脸出神，警探在黑暗中扭曲的笑容使他着了迷，疤痕紧紧扒在Ren的脸上，旁边浅色的增生组织在微光下显得很突出，和平日里看起来完全不同，他想象暗红的血液流下警探的脸庞，在凸起的山脊附近拐弯，朝着与之前截然不同的方向爬行。

这次，警探脸上的鲜血不再是他自己的了。Hux幻想着和Ren并肩而立，地上的躯体抽搐，收缩，血液不断从颈部细窄的伤口溅出，两人沐浴在一片猩红之中。

他调整自己的姿势，重新靠上椅背，尽量保持面无表情。Ren还在旁边介绍案情，但没有一句灌进他的耳朵，当然没人会比Hux更了解那个畜生的样子了，搬运尸体可费了他老大劲，不截掉肢体果然会降低自己的效率，Hux想道。

他们很快到达了目的地，车子缓缓驶入路边的停车位，引擎的声音愈发微弱，Hux抬头，目光扫过不远处亮着灯的小屋。

纸制品店是一幢小小的平房，雕刻有暗纹的玻璃折射出屋内的光线，两扇窄窄的褐红色对开薄铁皮门上挂了个写着“正在营业”手绘木板，砖墙上爬满了爬墙虎的干枯枝条。小屋周围的门店已经关门，只剩下它一个亮着灯，仿佛大海上的灯塔。再一次确认自己购买信纸的过程没有露出任何马脚，Hux和Ren并肩向着黑暗中唯一的光芒走去。

“上周有一个流浪汉一样的家伙来买过你说的信纸...”老板架着眼睛，眯起眼睛使劲瞅账本，“对，上周二早上一开门他就来了。”  
“你还记得他的外貌吗？”Ren问。  
“他很瘦，身高应该超过了六英尺。”老板举起手比划，“诺，和他差不多。”他示意Hux。  
Hux微笑，耸耸肩，向前一步。  
“那个人衣服破破烂烂的，牛仔裤都快认不出颜色来了。他留的是长头发，黑色的长卷发。”  
Ren和Hux交换了一个眼神。  
“您还记得他的五官，或是任何突出的特征吗？”  
“这...他口音很重，舌头打卷，口袋里掏出的钱有一半都不是美元。”他摘掉眼镜，抱起手臂，“其他我实在想不起来了，你说奇怪不奇怪，这样一个人我竟没留意他的长相。”  
“这种事经常发生，没什么的。”Ren又一次和老板握手，“您真是帮了我们一个大忙。”

*

“我们已经讨论过了你最近--不寻常的行为...”主管又一次换上了那种遗憾的语气，“决定暂时把你从现任岗位上换下。”  
“什么？！”  
“很抱歉是我来告诉你这个坏消息，真的很抱歉。我一度很欣赏你的能力，Ren，但这是大家投票的决定，我再反对也无济于事。”主管现在说的是真话，Kylo看得清楚，“休个假可以让你的头脑清醒。”  
“没关系。”Kylo想要大喊大叫，想要砸了这间办公室。但他没有表现出来。他弄不清此刻自己应该怎样应对，正常人在遇到这种事会怎么做？“这没关系，我明白...”

他转身，离开了主管的办公室。他希望自己看起来不像是狼狈逃窜。

那是木偶剧场

这句话在Kylo脑子里回响。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux信里面那首诗（打油诗？）来自Claptone的歌曲Puppet Theatre，原词是这样的（我翻译的很难读，翻译苦手啊）  
> You’ve been tricked and you made up your mind  
> Without even thinking  
> All the good deeds you did left behind  
> And the options are shrinking  
> Do you know why we all look the same  
> The scale of destruction  
> You feel guilty and you know who to blame  
> It’s the puppet theatre


	6. Chapter 6

昨晚发生的一切都模模糊糊。

他记得开车沿着马路行驶，然后停在看见的第一家酒吧门前，跳下车，钻进温暖的室内。

他记得自己点了太多威士忌。

而现在他正陷在一张床上。床单摸起来很柔软，很光滑，很昂贵，很陌生。包围他的气味闻起来有种异域风情，一千零一夜，他迷糊地想。他在一间凭自己那点工资根本负担不起的房间中心。Kylo可以听到风从左手边远处半掩的窗口吹进来，穿过自己栖身的立柱大床上空，从右手边远处的房门离开。

挣扎着站起来，他艰难摸索到了高高的窗前，用力扒住半掩的厚厚窗帘。指尖的布料不算软，但编织很细致，像塔夫绸。

“终于。”

这声音让他想起了什么人，或更像是一种感觉，之前所有的焦躁不安和心底的刺痒全都被流水冲刷干净。

Kylo站立不稳，周遭的所有物体都好像棉花糖，软绵绵包裹着他。空气轻缓地推挤他。

我在哪？嘴巴张了张，词汇黏在瘫软的舌头上。

那有些沙哑但异常甜蜜的声音又开始了：“我认为你需要躺下，休息一会。好吗？”

“不......”好一会，他不听使唤的舌头才挤出一个字，高高的塔夫绸在他身上投下浓稠的影子，他不知道现在几点，是白天还是夜晚。在既放松又敏感的状态下，恐惧还是攀上了他，使不上劲的手指将窗帘抓住又松开。沙哑的声音渐渐靠近了，随着不明人士的平稳呼吸向着Kylo的方向移动。

“看？你还没有准备好。”一个细长的影子出现在他身旁，伸出了手臂。一股被人体温暖的空气在Kylo裸露的胳膊上迂回，随后轻柔地缠了上去。他看不到来人的脸。

他望着黑暗中一双灰色发亮的眼睛，良久才意识到那是自己想象出来的。手臂内侧传来细微的刺痛，一汪凉意随着心脏的搏动被吸入血管。他不舒服地动了动。方才的人影已经消失不见，但臂弯处手指的温度仍在神经元间跳动。

一团温暖的气体指引他回到大床旁，他歪歪斜斜地钻进被子，柔软的被套纠缠到一起，头陷入蓬松的枕头，他再一次沉入好像黑色棉花糖，水波一般无法具象化的梦乡之中。

恍惚中他感到有一双纤细微凉的手抚上了他的身躯，随着动作暴露在空气中的胸口使他下意识想要伸手摸索离开身体的被子。然而四肢软绵绵的，床也舒服得令人舍不得离开，他很快忘记了自己刚才的目标。一种奇妙的满足感从下腹涌起，填满了他的胸腔。思维黏黏糊糊的，所有的感觉都化作令人着迷的快乐，好像适量的酒精加上性。

然后就有一个湿漉漉潮乎乎的棒状物体出现在他的胸口，两只手指纤细却有力的温暖手掌在揉搓、挤压他偏软的胸肌，浅色的乳头随着手指轻缓的节奏在空气中挺立起来，他半阖着眼，瞳孔涣散着放大，左边手臂内侧传来针扎的触感。他转过头，深色的柔软枕套挡住了他模糊的视线。

胸前的东西更湿了，甚至有几次都戳到了他的下巴上，把湿痕弄得到处都是。他张开嘴，在床架投下的混沌阴影中发出细小的呜咽。浑身肌肉就像瘫痪了似的，拒绝执行大脑发出的命令。胸前的皮肤被摩擦得发红，由于挤压而高耸的两块软肉随着动作轻轻摇动。

随着谁的动作？

另外一只手拨了拨他头顶汗湿的碎发，露出他窄窄的额头，紧接着沿着他的面庞开始抚摸，略过疤痕一路向下。他感觉不到屋子里的温度，感觉不到胸前灼热的皮肤，只有不断从乳头处传来的过电一般的快感，和那只属于第三个人的，微凉的顺着他身体曲线滑下的手掌。

他想起了那封信上的诗，自己家的旧房子，落灰的古董打字机，他黑色的车钥匙，厚重华丽的窗帘，古董铺子的破旧木门，没有窗户的办公室，郊区夜晚的路灯，红头发的人。

*

再一次睁开眼。熟悉的气味涌入鼻腔，灰色的棉布床单包裹着Kylo，逼仄的房间挤压着他的小床，地上散落着自己昨晚穿的衣服。

他慢吞吞从床上爬起来，床板吱呀作响。捡起皱成一团的衬衫和黑色西裤，一股浓烈的酒精味道扑鼻而来。他又抬起自己的手臂，凑近鼻子。一股淡淡的木质香气。

水慢吞吞地从花洒中滴出来，天花板一角的几根残存蛛网丝挂满了灰尘颗粒。他不由得想起了自己原来的卧室，窗外是割草机的鸣响，和Leia几乎有质量的笑声。他看到自己，头发凌乱，青涩的脸庞上布满雀斑，透过手中举着的三俗小说，房顶的角落里有一只蜘蛛正在捕食，它的八条腿在斜射的朝阳里显得格外细长，圆滚滚的身躯也变成了椭圆形，像个成型中的阴谋。割草机的声音远去了，他把手滑进裤裆。

裹着浴巾钻出浴室，床头柜上的闹钟早已过了十点。Kylo愣了一秒，被迟到的恐慌攥住了理智，接着意识到自己无须上班。干巴巴的笑声从他紧绷的肺里迸出来。浴室里破花洒里积蓄的余水淅淅沥沥流出，砸在半干的瓷砖上。

床上的手机屏幕点亮了，又熄灭。

*

Kylo约他在上次的意大利餐馆见面。

在洗澡之前，Hux倒进光滑丝绸床单的包围之中，有着木质雕花床架的大床正正的摆在房间中央，不远处的灰紫色塔夫绸窗帘被整齐的束在一起。褶皱的枕巾上有几根带微卷的黑色头发。

餐馆在他步行可到达的范围内。郊区小屋仍然是安全的。

“我必须得出发了。”甩掉背后紧贴自己的躯体，Hux揉了一把身后男人的金发。

“你说我们的警探会不会闻出我的味儿？”

“闭嘴。”他打开门，钻进门外的熙攘人流中。

*

“我一直认为它们太粗鄙，而不敢去尝试。”餐厅的灯光很好，Hux突出的眉骨在暖光下显得格外锋利。

他们都不太喜欢靠窗的位子，对Kylo来说，明亮的天光和陌生人的关注令他紧张。他很庆幸能有人和自己一样。现在，他斜倚着米黄色的墙面，端着自己的第二杯白葡萄酒，眯眼观察桌对面Hux浅金色近乎透明的睫毛，和自己如此不同，却又无限地相似。

“我被停职了。”他说。

“什么？”Hux猛地抬头，好像他说的是什么外语一样，“为什么？”

Kylo放下高脚杯，伸出手指数着：“一意孤行，没有按时汇报进度，咬着‘无关的’线索不放…”他做了个爆炸的手势，“简而言之，就是——不听话。”

“你无法控制一个行为难以预测的人。”Hux总结。

“他们只想要走狗。”他撇嘴笑，“但现在既然我已经是自由人了，我做什么事情都与他们无关。”笑容从无奈转向狡黠。

“我要加入。”红发人放下餐具，重新举起酒杯，“为自由。”

“操他们的老头子。”两人笑作一团。餐馆外垃圾车经过的轰隆声成为了庆祝的背景音乐。

*

墨镜掩盖了他的视线，使他能够以一种近乎崇拜的心境欣赏Kylo的伤疤，歪歪扭扭，没长汗毛的泛白凸起让他忍不住想要伸出手去抚摸，他多么想用舌头舔到那里每一寸的细嫩皮肤，想用牙齿叼起那片丰满的下唇，直到那里渗出细密的血珠。

“这是最后一条线索了。”Kylo听起来十分坚定，“租车公司。”

“所以我们要去查他们的监控？”

“不只是监控，还有当天的负责人，目击者，所有的一切。”汽车载着他们穿过市中心，人行道上的人口流动缓慢减少。

“你知道他为什么会戴夸张的六十年代假发，穿破旧的衣服？”他并没有在等待回答，紧接着说，“因为别人光顾着注意他的头发，他的衣着，而忽视了那些真正有意义的东西。”

窗外略过低矮的平房，偶有一两声精疲力竭的鸟鸣追上疾驶的汽车，冬日的阳光黯淡地在干瘪的柏油马路上拖曳，路边光秃的树冠弯折着，露出早已失去生机的干枯内里。

“当你望向一件东西的时候，你看到了什么？”


End file.
